


For The Love Of Christmas

by thetealdragon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddles, M/M, Slash, Traditions, boys loving boys, silly dancing, slight mention of girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealdragon/pseuds/thetealdragon
Summary: Lucas and Farkle's first holiday experiences together.





	1. Traditions and True Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I told you I would be back with more Lucas/Farkle, right?! So here's to my favorite non-canon couple and my favorite holiday. Without further ado, here's my first oneshot for this collection! 
> 
> (This chapter takes place on winter break of seventh grade)
> 
> Farkle is very excited about the first snow so he invites Lucas over for a holiday tradition.

It was the first Saturday of December when Farkle Minkus awoke and slipped out of bed to look out the window to find that his neighborhood was covered in two inches of snow.

"Yes!" He jumped up and down, as excited as he could be. Ever since Farkle was little, the first snow was magical. It meant that a tradition was about to be celebrated. 

He raced out of his room, down the long spiral of stairs, and into the kitchen only to remember that his parents were out of town on business. Disappointment echoed in his heart, but only for a moment. This special tradition was meant to be celebrated with family. His friends were important members of his family. He'd just call them and ask them to come over.

First he called his friend Riley. She picked up on the second ring. But she regretfully explained to him that she and their mutual friend, Maya Hart, were stuck with the Matthews doing "family bonding." Neither of them could come over to Farkle's place that day.

So, with Maya and Riley out of the picture, he was left with only one option- and his favorite one. His final hope was his new best friend, Lucas Friar.

\------

Lucas' phone rang loudly where he had put it, on the charger next to his bed. He put down his guitar that he was practicing and picked up his cell.

"Lucas!" He grinned to himself upon hearing his best friend Farkle's chipper voice. It was secretly his favorite sound in the world.

"Hey, Farkle. What's up?" He asked as his heart beat faster, just like it did every time he spoke to Farkle.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up. It's snowing outside! Can't you see it?" 

Lucas laughed fondly at his friend's antics. "Yeah buddy, I see it. What's so special about that?" He jerked the phone away from his ear in surprise as an outraged Farkle started yelling.

"It's the first snow of the year, Lucas! You've got to come over so we can watch The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, and make gingerbread houses, and drink hot chocolate, and bake Christmas cookies, and...."

"Woah, slow down there buddy!" Lucas laughed 

But Farkle's excitement was contagious, and Lucas found himself agreeing to head over to the luxury apartment where Farkle resided.

\-------

When Lucas arrived, he had to wait for Farkle to buzz him through the Minkus' impressive security system before he could enter the large building.

Just as he reached the doorstep, the door flung open and he was greeted with a surprise bear hug from his exuberant best friend. 

"Lucas! You really came! I knew you would!" Farkle squeaked excitedly, his arms squeezing Lucas tight. 

Lucas was having a hard time breathing, and not just because Farkle was squeezing him too hard. He laughed breathlessly and pushed Farkle away gently, though he hated doing so. He wanted to stay in that moment forever...which is why it had to end, before Lucas did something stupid, like kiss him, and end up ruining their friendship forever.

He held on to Farkle's shoulders, squeezing gently to reassure him that he hadn't done something wrong. "Of course I came, Farkle, I promised!" 

"I know. But I'm really glad you did. People can break promises, y'know." Farkle trailed off sadly, thinking of how his parents promised they'd be home for the first snow. His parents tended to break a lot of promises...

Lucas' heart, the same heart that skipped a beat whenever Farkle was near, felt pained at the sight of this beautiful boy being anything less than happy. "Farkle." His voice got serious for a moment, causing the other boy to look up in surprise. "I will never break a promise I made to you." He told him, staring Farkle in the eyes so that the younger boy would understand and believe his words.

Now it was Farkle who was breathless. He swallowed hard, staring into Lucas' beautiful green eyes and falling for his best friend just a little more.

He didn't know why, but he believed Lucas wholeheartedly.

"Thanks, Lucas." Farkle told him sincerely.

"No problem, buddy. Now," Lucas' voice turned back to playful. "I believe you said something about gingerbread over the phone?"

\-----------

A half an hour later, they had put the gingerbread in the oven and Farkle was dancing around the kitchen to some silly Christmas song, Lucas wasn't sure which. He wasn't paying attention to the music. All he focused on was Farkle's loud, off-key singing and silly dance moves. Lucas was laughing harder than he ever had in his life, and it was the sight of Farkle's playfulness that had Lucas falling for Farkle all over again.

Finally, the oven timer beeped, signaling that the gingerbread was finished. Lucas insisted on taking it out off the oven himself. Farkle was the clumsiest person he knew and Lucas didn't want him to burn himself.

Meanwhile, Farkle got the icing and cookie cutters out. He insisted that he didn't need any instructions. So ten minutes turned into an hour, and for some reason, Farkel felt like he was missing pieces. 'I could've sworn that I saw this part of the roof..." He had turned his head to the left to look for it, when he got a glimpse of Lucas stuffing a piece of the door into his mouth.

"LUCAS!" 

Farkle's yell startled Lucas, who almost fell off the table in alarm. "What?" Lucas asked innocently wiping the crumbs off his shirt nonchalantly. At Farkle's pointed glare, he defended himself. "I can't help it, Farkle, it's so good! What can I say, you're a great cook."

Farkle just blushed at the compliment.

\-----------------

They used cookie cutters to make the rest of the gingerbread and frosting into gingerbread men. Then they cleaned up the kitchen together. When the hot chocolate was finished (complete with whipped cream and marshmallows) and each boy had a mug full, Farkle set up 'How The Grinch Stole Christmas' and they sat down to watch it. Fifteen minutes into the Christmas comedy, Farkle started moving closer to Lucas. Five minutes later, Lucas' arm was around Farkle's shoulders. Ten minutes after that, they were cuddling. And thus an old tradition started another one.


	2. Decorations and Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkle is planning a perfect day of Christmas break...but Lucas has a plan, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all had a great holiday! My wifi has been off until the night before Christmas. But I woke up to a Christmas miracle! I meant to update yesterday but was very busy with friends and family. Without further author ramblings, here is the second chapter of For The Love Of Christmas!

"This movie is the greatest. We should watch it again!" 

Lucas groaned. "Farkle, we have watched Elf three times in the past two days."

"Shut up! It's a classic. You have no appreciation for Christmas movies!" Farkle pouted.

He was partially correct. Lucas enjoyed the movie Elf; come on, who doesn't love seeing Will Farrell in tights? It's hilarious. However, he saw no point in seeing the same movie a million times. 

But contrary to Farkle's belief, Lucas did have a great appreciation for Christmas movies. It gave him an hour and a half of uninterrupted cuddle time with Farkle. 

It was clear that Lucas and Farkle were more than just "best friends." Their relationship had evolved into something else since they had met the previous year. It was something beautiful and amazing, yet neither boy felt the need to label it. 

They weren't naive or ignorant. They knew that most eighth grade boys didn't snuggle up to each other while working on homework alone together, or hold hands on the way home when no one else was watching. But Lucas and Farkle weren't most eighth graders. 

And if that meant that they could be happy, then they were okay with that. 

"Okay, fine. Can we decorate the Christmas tree?!" Farkle asked suddenly, his beautiful gray-blue eyes lighting up with excitement. 

Lucas smiled at him. "Of course we can, buddy." 

It was sad, Lucas thought, that Farkle was this excited to do something that Lucas had been doing every year since he was born. Farkle's parents usually left the decorating of the large luxury apartment to the maids. They never considered that their son might enjoy a familial holiday activity such as that one. They were too busy to take time out of their work schedules to do something as silly as decorate a tree, anyway. 

This year, however, Farkle begged his parents to let him decorate the Christmas tree. They were surprised, but they granted his wish, and Farkle immediately called Lucas to invite him over to do it with him. 

Lucas had already decorated his tree. It was only the second Christmas without his father, and his mama was still distraught. So as always Lucas cheered her up, this time by suggesting that they bring out last year's Christmas tree from storage and decorate it. 

Lucas didn't understand why his mama even wanted his father around for Christmas. Holidays were better without him, in Lucas' opinion. Back in Texas, his father was always yelling at him and his mama, saying rude things to them both. Lucas' anger at his father for hurting his mother manifested in school. He couldn't protect his mama from his father's nasty words, but he could still protect his best friend, Zay, who was like a brother to him, from the school's bullies. 

After a nasty confrontation with a bully that hurt Zay, Lucas was expelled for fighting. His parents had a horrible fight, and his mama decided to take Lucas and leave. 

As hard as it was to move away from Zay and his other friends, he knew that he and his mama were better off away from his father. And when he moved to New York, he started a new school and decided to turn over a new leaf. 

He walked into his new classroom on his first day of seventh grade and was told to sit next to a boy named Farkle. He looked at the younger boy and his heart started beating faster. 

The boy, Farkle, took one long look at Lucas and blushed a special shade of red. 

This year, Lucas mused, was going to be very interesting. 

He was entirely correct. He became close friends with Farkle Minkus, and then with Farkle's friends, Riley Matthews, whose father taught their History class, and Maya Hart, Riley Matthews' best friend. 

He had taken one look at them together at lunch on his first day, and could immediately see that they were in love, whether they knew it or not.

And while most people in Texas, including Lucas' father, were known in New York and other states for being close minded about girls loving girls and boys loving boys, Lucas' mama had always told him that love was love, and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. There was no way to fight a force of nature such as love. 

And Lucas believed her, more so now than ever, as he got to know and fall in love with Farkle Minkus. 

The boys were closer than best friends, and while they cuddled and held hands, they weren't quite at the point that Lucas had dreamed about since he fell in love with the other boy...the moment they could have their first kiss. 

Neither boy was ready, and neither boy wanted to rush this relationship. But Lucas felt in his heart that they were ready for a step up from cuddles. 

So Lucas made a plan, and today was the day that he was going to put it into action. 

"Where are the decorations at, Farkle?"

"In my room." The younger boy replied. 

'Perfect.' Lucas thought. "I'll go get them." He volunteered. 

"Okay!" Farkle agreed. "Hurry up!"

Lucas took the stairs up to the hallway where Farkle's bedroom was, right next to the Minkus' library. He quickly opened the door to the library and slipped inside quietly. He took a quick look around and spotted the perfect place. 

He walked over to the corner window, where a stuffed chair sat overlooking New York City. Climbing up onto the chair, Lucas reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a spring of mistletoe and a roll of scotch tape.

He taped the mistletoe to the light hanging overhead, and just as he finished, he heard an impatient Farkle. "C'mon, Lucas, hurry up!" Farkle called from downstairs.

Lucas ran out of the library's and into Farkle's room, grabbing the heavy box of decorations by the door. 

"Coming, buddy!" 

An hour later, Farkle and Lucas had put the finishing touches on the Christmas lights and ornaments. There was only one thing left...the star.

Farkle insisted on putting the star on top of the tree, but he quickly found that he was too short. 

He turned to Lucas with hopeful eyes, and the older boy knew exactly what he was asking for. He smiled and easily lifted Farkle, and the younger boy smiled in satisfaction as he placed the star on top of the Christmas tree. 

Lucas lowered Farkle to the ground, smiling warmly at the awe and happiness in Farkle's features as he looked up at the tree. 

Farkle turned to Lucas, bubbling with excitement as he started to do a happy dance. Lucas laughed and pulled Farkle into a hug. Farkle happily accepted and put his arms around Lucas, snuggling up to him. It was as natural to the both of them as breathing. 

Lucas pulled back after a few minutes, smiling at Farkle. "Hey, buddy, can I borrow a book to read over Christmas break?"

Farkle looked confused, as Lucas wasn't really much of a reader for pleasure, but he shrugged. "Yeah, sure. The library's upstairs." 

The ascended the steps, arriving at the Minkus' library quickly. Lucas immediately made his way to the corner window and sat down in the chair, choosing a favorite book of Farkle's from the table next to him. Then he opened the book and pretended to read. 

Farkle was more than confused at this point, so he decided to go right out and ask Lucas what was happening.

"Lucas, what-" 

Lucas put down the hook and smiled warmly at Farkle. "C'mere." He murmured, opening his arms in invitation. 

Farkle didn't hesitate to sit on Lucas lap, cuddling up to him right away.

Lucas smiled at the content look on Farkle's face, nudging his head up against Farkle's own.

"Hey, buddy." Lucas whispered, getting Farkle's attention.

"Yeah?" Farkle responded

Lucas smiled and pointed to the mistletoe hanging above them.

Farkle looked up and immediately turned bright red, burying his face in Lucas' chest.

Lucas bent down and kissed the top of younger boy's head lovingly.

Farkle smiled brightly, tilting his head up to kiss Lucas' cheek just as affectionately. 

Then they went back to cuddling. But a few minutes later Farkle spoke up. "Hey, Lucas?"

"Yeah?" Lucas answered. 

"You were holding the book upside down." 

Farkle just giggled and kissed Lucas' neck as the older boy blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter, everyone? Please leave a kudos or review if you enjoyed. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed or have any ideas for me!


End file.
